D Day
by Emom
Summary: It's the final day of Roy's divorce from Joanne. Will his A-shift family help him get through it at work?
1. Chapter 1

D-Day

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"And this too, shall pass." Abraham Lincoln.

Let's take a moment and step back in time to see what Roy and his shift mates went through day of his final divorce from Joanne.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Roy, will you please talk to me?" Johnny said as he followed Roy around the squad.

It seemed that no matter what direction the senior paramedic took Johnny managed to cut him off at the pass, "I don't want to talk about it."

Johnny threw his hands up in the air. He knew that Roy was upset this week and he had tried for days to get him to talk about it but to no avail. The last shift he was quiet the whole time and for Johnny it was the longest shift on record. He came to work today determine to get it out of him. Whatever it was, anger, joy, sadness or even regret he knew that Roy had to talk about it.

Roy dodged him one more time, opened up the hood of the squad then proceeded to bury his whole body in it.

"Roy, will you stop for just a minute and talk to me?"

He looked up, "Johnny, I can't talk about it right now alright. It's just," he hesitated. "Too hard."

Johnny leaned on the end of the squad, "I know this divorce has been hard on you but the final day is Friday. I thought that after work we could go camping for a couple of days.

Roy finished the tinkering under the hood that didn't need to be done in the first place but it kept him busy. "I have the kids this weekend." The guys at the station had been nothing but fully supportive through all the Joanne issues he had but this week they were about to kill him with kindness. Why couldn't everyone just act normal?

With a deep sigh Johnny moved out of the way as he dropped the hood back down. He followed his partner into the day room just thankful that the shift was almost over at this point. He'd tried for twenty four hours to get the man to vent. Even an outburst of anger would have been good at this point but the quiet man remained subdued and quiet. It wasn't like Roy to hold stuff in for this long with Johnny usually able to get it out of him one way or another.

Johnny sat down next to Marco after fixing himself a cup of coffee. They looked up to see Hank stick his head in the door, "Roy, my office."

_Great_, Roy thought. First he had to deal with his partner nagging him all shift. Now the Captain wanted to quiz him. He stepped in the office, "Wanted to see me Cap?"

"Close the door Roy," Hank said as he leaned back in his chair.

_Never a good sign_.

"I just wanted to take a minute and see how you are doing this week Roy?"

"I'm good Cap," Roy wasn't going to elaborate if not required to.

Hank tapped his fingers on his desk. Roy wasn't going to make this easy was he? "I know this week is final papers right?"

"Yes," Roy hung his head down. _Please don't ask me how I feel about it._

Hank sat up in his chair and leaned forward, "I'm not going to ask how you feel because I'm sure Gage has worked hard enough on that issue to last the rest of the month."

Roy shot him a smile. Their Captain knew them very well.

"But I do want you to know that my office door is open if you need to talk about it. No one expects this to be easy for you but we are family here Roy."

Roy stood up and shook his hand, "I know Cap, thanks. I'm dealing with it. One more shift and it will be in the past."

* * *

The next shift came and Johnny found Roy in the locker room with a big smile on his face. "Feeling better?" He asked him.

Chet walked past him, "Happy D-day pally!" Chet's view had never changed, good riddance to she who walked out on all of them that night.

"D-day?" Johnny asked as he buttoned up his uniform shirt.

Chet was proud of himself, "Divorce day Johnny. Today is the day for ole Roy here to become one of us single men again."

Johnny shot a little look to his partner to see how he was handling Chet's enjoyment of this day. He couldn't even get him to talk about it so he feared the open celebration might send him over the edge.

Roy just smiled, "Thanks Chet." He pulled open his locker and was immediately doused with a huge water balloon right in the middle of his chest. Roy stared at his locker, swished his tongue around in his mouth a bit then silently unbuttoned his home shirt to put on his work uniform.

Johnny just froze. He was so acutely trained to the 'click' of the mechanism that he knew in that fraction of a second before it hit him. He shot a completely dark brown eyed glare over to Chet who just shrugged and looked as surprised as everyone else. "Chet," Johnny growled through his teeth. This was NOT the day to play practical jokes on Roy.

Roy turned as he buttoned up his dry shirt. "Ya know Chet I did take a shower before I left home this morning," he said with a half smile.

He finished tying his shoes and stood up. Closing his locker door he was almost a little jealous. He had tried for a week to help his best friend feel better and nothing had worked. Now two days off and he seemed over it?

"Roy honest. The phantom wouldn't hit you on a day like today." Chet said as he pulled on his pants over his boxers.

Johnny just shook his head as he tied his shoes. But it was Marco's laughter that made them both turn around. They looked over to see Chet struggling to button up his pants but the metal clasp was a good two inches from even meeting.

"Chet what exactly did you do on your days off buddy?" Johnny laughed.

Chet frowned as he continued to pull and pull and pull with the clasp getting no closer together. "Uh, nothing special. Why won't this." He looked up to see Hank come through the room to announce roll call coming up soon.

Hank watched the curly headed man and just shook his head. "Kelly, am I going to have to put you on a diet?"

Chet's jaw hung open with disbelief, "No Cap. I swear these fit last shift."

Mike slapped him on the shoulder, "No more pizza buffet's for you pally."

Hank stood with his hands on his hips, "I've got a box of new pants to divvy out to the shifts. You can borrow one of those until you can let those out some." Hank just grinned as he left the room for his office.

Chet pulled off the highly annoying pants. "It was that stupid dry cleaners." He reached in for his shirt and slipped it on as he continued to complain. "You know one time they turned my shirt purple? Now explain how that happens?" He pulled the front of the shirt together and paused in his babbling as the buttons didn't want to come together. "What the?"

Johnny was loving every minute of it as he sat down on the bench for the show, "Geeze Chet what have you been eating?"

Chet tugged and pulled and finally got the top three buttons done but the bottom was there was just no way it was going to happen. Marco and Mike were laughing at his frustration and inability to dress himself today. That was okay. "Here, this one I washed myself, it will be fine." He quickly took off the too little one and slipped on the new one before Hank got back but immediately found the same problem.

Chet looked over to Roy, "Hey man, do you have a spare shirt?"

Roy shook his head, "I don't know Chet. If the phantom gets me again then I won't have anything to wear."

Chet shook his head quickly, "No phantom for you today. I promise to tell him. Hurry before Cap gets back. He'll kill me if he has to go back for a shirt too."

Roy reached into his locker and pulled out a shirt, tossing it to Chet just as Hank walked back in.

"Okay, here but get them back to me by the end of the shift." He looked at Chet putting on a shirt, "Don't tell me that doesn't fit either."

"No, Cap. It's fine, see?" He easily buttoned up Roy's shirt with a big smile as he took the pants and then put them on.

Hank looked around the room and just sighed at the crew he had to deal with today. Something was up; he could feel it in the air. _Great_, he thought. As he walked out he saw Roy wringing out his shirt in the sink and just took another deep breath. Sometimes it was like going from his kids at home to his kids at work.

He had a bad feeling that this was not the last of the phantom for the shift.


	2. Chapter 2

D-Day

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Marriage has no guarantees. If that's what you're looking for then go marry a car battery." Erma Bombeck._

* * *

Chapter 2

Hank stood in front of his men all lined up, standing at attention, uniforms finally on and presentable for inspection. It was a long standing ritual of the fire department and most of the time he didn't go through all the steps but today he felt a need to have at least a moment of sanity before he released them for the shift.

"All right men," he began. "B-shift had a bad fire and left us 400 foot of hose to do. Johnny and Marco you take that. Roy dorm today. Mike dayroom and bay. Chet."

"I know Cap latrine," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Marco you're cooking today. What's for dinner?"

Marco rubbed his hands together, "Ah Cap, I have a new enchilada casserole recipe from my mother,"

"Good," Hank said. At least they would eat well tonight. "Dismissed."

They all moved into the dayroom and worked at making coffee and getting some of the wonderful smelling fresh made Danish that Marco's mother had sent in with him.

"Oh man Marco, this smells wonderful," Chet said as he put a chunk on his plate. He walked over to the counter and got a mug of coffee. When he got back his plate was empty and everyone was sitting around eating.

"Marco, give you mom an extra hug for this," Johnny said with his mouth full of food.

"Who took my Danish?" Chet complained. "Pass the dish back this way."

Roy picked it up and got a little more it was so good then passed it to Mike. Mike took another corner off as he licked his lips again, then it went to Johnny. Johnny still had a mouthful but needed just a little more. From Johnny the plate moved to Hank who saw one last piece sitting on it. He looked over to Chet.

"Aww Cap, come on. I didn't get any yet," Chet whined.

Hank leaned over and patted his belly much to the chagrin of the fireman. "Just looking out for your welfare pally," he said as put shoved the last piece in his mouth.

Chet was almost speechless, almost. "Guys, come on. Just a bite?" They all looked at him like he was some kind of giant marshmallow man. "Just a crumb?"

Johnny stood up and walked over to him with his plate and reaching down he pinched two fingers together and picked up something. Ever so carefully he placed the crumb down on Chet's lonely, empty plate. "There ya go," he patted him on the shoulder. "Now don't say I've never did anything for ya."

Chet frowned, "Thanks a lot."

Johnny walked over to the refrigerator and took out the container of milk. He put his glass on the table and poured but Mike and Roy had to jump fast as the milk hit the top of the glass and splattered everywhere making a huge mess.

"Johnny, will you be careful?" Roy barked as he almost fell back over his chair.

Johnny looked stunned at what happened. He put the milk carton down and picked up the glass to see a small pool of milk in a puddle which seemed to float on the top of the glass. He took his finger and poked at it. There was clear film of cellophane over it. "Chet!" Johnny yelled. "I aught make you clean this mess up!"

Chet stood up, "I didn't do that!" He walked over and picked up the glass as the others eyed the meticulously placed piece of saran wrap. "But I have to admit, that's pretty good."

"Pretty good. You don't fool me Chester B." Johnny grumbled as he wiped a towel over the milk on the table.

Hank stood up, "Kelly, tell the phantom to ease up today." He stole a glance at Roy who didn't seem to happy at the moment. He knew this day would be hard enough on the man without Kelly being an idiot all shift.

"Cap, I swear," Chet started.

Hank held up his hand, "I don't want to hear it. Just lay off." He then walked off to his office, just in time to hear the tones sound off.

Squad 51…Man down……………….time out 0855.

Johnny and Roy ran towards the squad, jumped in, slipped on their helmets, and paused for the moment as Hank wrote down the information for them. Taking the slip Roy passed it to Johnny and pulled down the driveway and onto the main road.

The ride was quiet as Johnny pointed out the directions to the subdivision and found the exact address. Pulling into the driveway they both saw a woman waiting on them. Once out of the truck they went to the side to pull out boxes and the woman followed them.

"Thank you for coming, he's in the backyard." She told them then began walking to show them where he was.

As they rounded the corner of the house they saw a large backyard with an in ground pool. There were two children playing in the pool, seemingly oblivious to their presence, as they followed the woman. She took them just past the pool to a little wooden gazebo that held a hot tub.

Inside the hot tub was a man who was holding onto the side of the tub with his head hanging back against the outer edge. Roy stood by the man's side but wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do. He looked up at the wife with the look of 'what?'

"He's stuck and I need him out of here as soon as possible," she said with an air of disgust.

"Sir, where are you stuck?" Johnny asked the man but as he watched him he realized that the man wasn't really listening to him.

"Sir?" Johnny nudged him and the man started too slid into the water.

"Roy," he called for help although Roy was already jumping into action as Johnny was in the tub with him holding him up above the water. "Man, it's too hot in here!" He looked at the woman, "We need to turn this heat down."

Roy reached under the man's arms to lift him out but felt him stop. Yep, he was stuck. "He won't budge," Roy said.

Johnny knew his arms were free so he reached under the water and found his legs; pulling on the right now he could tell it was free so he moved to the next one. It was the culprit. Following his way down the lower leg, to the foot then to the toes he realized that the man's toe was stuck in one of the jets.

He looked over to the woman, "Can you turn the jets off? And the heat?" He was sweating where he wasn't already soaking yet.

Roy meanwhile obtained a pulse, "Pulse is 130 Johnny, respirations 36."

Johnny looked at him, "He's too hot in here, we gotta get him out."

"Has he been sick?" Roy asked the woman.

"No, I don't think so." She seemed only mildly interested in helping them.

"Is he on any medications?"

Again she shook her head no.

Johnny continued to try and figure out how to get him released from the jet. The woman finally found the right switch and turned off all the power to the tub. As the water settled down Johnny could see through the clear water now. With his own face just barely above the water he continued to reach down and manipulate the foot until finally he was released. Roy pulled him back and with Johnny's help they got him out of the water. Laying him down on the wooden floor of the pavilion Johnny worked on getting a blood pressure while Roy opened up the biophone.

"BP, 90/50."

Roy called the vital in to Rampart.

"51, Sounds like possible heat stroke. Begin an IV of LR KVO and transport as soon as possible."

"IV LR KVO and transport. 10-4."

"I'll ride in with him Roy," Johnny said as they closed up boxes and put him on the stretcher. He looked over to the lady who continued to just watch. "Mame we're taking your husband to Rampart emergency if you want to follow us.

She leaned back and put her hands on her hips, "Oh he's not my husband." She then handed Johnny something. "Here's his wallet so they can call his wife."

Johnny and Roy just looked at each other, "Okay."

* * *

Roy walked down the hallway to see Johnny leaning against the desk talking to Dixie. They both looked at him. "How's he doing?"

"He regained consciousness about the time we pulled in. Vitals stabilized."

Roy nodded his head, "Good. You ready?"

"Almost, waiting on supplies," Johnny said as the other nurse worked at the supply cabinet gathering things.

"So I hear that it wasn't his wife he was with," Dixie said.

Roy really didn't want to talk about, "Seems so." He messed with the radio in his hand then decided he didn't want to face a conversation about marital issues. "I'll be in the squad."

Dixie watched him go down the hall, "What was that about?"

"Well Dix," Johnny said. "You know what today is, don't you?"

She shook her head, "No, what?"

"His divorce is final today."

She suddenly felt bad for the medic and friend, "I didn't realize. How's he doing with it?"

"Ah, I don't know Dix. He won't even talk about it." He took the stack of restock supplies from the nurse. "Talk to ya later."

"Yea, bye Johnny." She watched him walk down the hallway, his worry about his friend very apparent.

Johnny leaned against the truck door as they headed back to the station. "You ready to talk about it."

Roy just sighed, "Look, I'm fine alright. Joanne and I have been separated for months now. This is just a formality. "

He narrowed his eyes at his partner, "Have you talked to her?"

Roy kept his eyes on the road, "No. She took the kids to her mom's for the week."

"Well, my offer is still open for some camping this weekend you know," Johnny said with a smile.

Roy knew what Johnny was trying to do and he did appreciate it. "Thanks Junior. I'll think about it but really I'm doing fine."

They wandered into the kitchen to find everyone hovering over the table picking something off a plate.

"What's that," Johnny said.

Mike took a bite, "Cap's wife brought in cookies. Have one." Just as Chet reached for a cookie Mike picked up the plate and passed it Johnny, just out of his reach.

"Hey!" Chet complained as he moved around to the other side of Mike aiming for the plate but just as he got past the long arms of the engineer the plate was moved from Johnny to Roy.

Roy took a cookie off and ate it, "Mmm…these are great." He looked over to Marco, "You get one Marco?"

"Yea, got one but give me another."

Chet lunged for the plate but just missed it as it was passed to Marco on the other side of the table. For a moment he considered climbing over the table but seeing Cap standing by the door decided he better not. Quickly working his way through Johnny and Roy who he could have swore was trying to slow him down, he went around to Marco.

"Tell your wife thanks Cap," Roy said as he waved another cookie before eating it.

Hank moved around the table and stepped just in front of Chet as he almost had his hands on the plate. As he took the last cookie Chet looked like a little child who just lost his …well….cookie.

Hank just smiled at the flustered man, "Now Chet. We're doing you a favor here pally."

"Favor? Cap, it's just a cookie!" He was just about at his wits end. This was torture.

Johnny slapped his shoulder, "Just think, by next shift you might fit back into your pants."

"Har har Johnny boy. Just wait. The phantom remembers how everyone treats him."

As the fervor died down around the cookie plate Johnny looked around to see that Roy was no longer in the dayroom. He wandered out into the bay to find him sitting on the back bench of the Squad. He sat down beside him, stretched out his long legs and crossed them.

Roy just waited for the question. Johnny had asked it of him a million times so why not one more time. But as he waited his friend remained silent. It was a little reassuring that Johnny would just come and keep him company without requiring a major conversation from him. As he thought about it more he decided maybe it was time to talk about it a little.

"You know me and Joanne saw a marriage counselor," Roy didn't look at his friend since he felt embarrassed about it.

Johnny took the words in and decided to not react. He knew this was hard for Roy to talk about and if he was ready to talk then he had no intentions of interrupting him. Roy took the silence as permission to keep talking.

"It was required for our divorce proceedings." He sat for a moment in thought. "It of course didn't change anything but I guess it was good for someone objective to hear what we had to say."

Johnny just nodded. He wanted so badly to jump in but he knew he had better keep his mouth shut right now.

Roy continued, "He had some good advice about how to get through the divorce without being angry at each other. You know for the kids."

"That's good," Johnny said quietly.

"Yea," Roy kinda perked up some. He leaned back against the Squad with Johnny, "I haven't been a bachelor in years."

"Just don't be trying to take all the chicks from me," Johnny said with a crooked grin.

Roy put his hands behind his back, "I don't know Junior. They might be more interested in someone with my experience."

Johnny sat up with a shocked look on his face, "Experience? You have to be kidding me? Why, you've been with the same woman." He was now completely flustered, "Experience?"

The ease of getting Johnny all riled up was nothing short of therapeutic to the senior medic. Roy stood casually and simply patted him on the back, "Don't worry Johnny. If they don't work out for me I'll be sure to send them your way." With that he turned and walked back to the kitchen leaving a completely dumbfounded medic in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

D-Day

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives."_

_Thanks for the reviews, keep um coming! They make my fingers work faster......_

* * *

Chapter 3

Chet couldn't believe the cookies were all gone. "You guys are too much, you know that?" He complained as he went to the cabinet to find some crackers or something to eat. As he opened the door a projectile balloon hit him right in the stomach sending a huge yellow mass all over him.

"Arrgg!" Chet jumped back as the yellow substance attacked him. The smell of the yellow mustard was unmistakable as he started pushing it off him. He looked over to everyone else who just busted out laughing.

Hank just shook his head. "Dang it Kelly I only have one other pair of extra pants left."

"Cap, this wasn't my fault!" Why were they so convinced he would do this to himself all day long.

Hank left the room and returned with pants and tossed them to him.

Mumbling the whole time he left for the locker room to change, again.

* * *

"Psst…"

Mike looked up at the sound but not seeing anyone he went back to his book at the table.

"Psst…"

Looking up again he saw that Marco had heard the same noise as he sat and cut up onions for dinner that night. They looked around the room. Johnny lay on the couch with his eyes closed while Roy seemed intent on the newspaper either not hearing the noise or chosing to ignore it. Mike got up and walked out into the bay to see Chet with his head sticking out of the locker room door.

"Did you spring a leak?" Mike asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just come here." Chet motioned him in.

Mike walked into the locker room to find Chet standing there with his pants on. Well, mostly on. He was trying to button them up. "What?" Mike asked although he had an idea what the problem was, again.

"This is crazy Mike. They don't fit." Chet's voice was panicked.

"Are those the ones that Cap just gave you?" Mike asked with an amused look on his face.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Johnny said as he wandered in.

"Nothing, go away," Chet barked.

Johnny looked at him struggling to have the pants almost buttoned, "Chet are going to have to put you in sweat pants for the shift?"

Mike snickered to himself. The look on Chet's face was priceless.

"Listen you two. Keep your mouths shut."

Hank walked in next, "Shut about what?" He looked at Chet trying desperately at this point to button his pants.

Chet looked up at him with a look of 'please don't say it out loud'. "Cap, something's wrong with these."

"Are you telling me that you can't wear those now?" Hank looked completely irritated now.

"I don't understand it Cap," Chet said as he gave up and sat down.

Hank threw his arm out at Mike, "Stoker, get another pair out of the box in my office. Another size bigger."

Chet put his head into this hands, this was so embarrassing.

* * *

"Squad 51…Woman injured…………….time out 1754."

They pulled up to an apartment building and after getting their boxes they found the apartment on the third floor. Johnny knocked on the door and man appearing in his 30's answered it. "You called the fire department?" Johnny asked.

"She told me to call you," he said and walked off.

They followed him as he led them to the kitchen where they found a pretty blonde woman standing by the sink with her hand in the drain. Roy went over to her and looked at the hand, feeling around it to find a very tight fit. "What happened?"

The poor woman looked very embarrassed by what she had done, "Well, we had a fight and I took off my wedding ring and threw it down the drain. But then I panicked and reached in to get it."

Roy gave her a gentle smile, "Don't worry. We'll get you out of this Ma'am."

She smiled at him. At least he didn't make her feel stupid for what she did. "It was a fight over the dumbest stuff too."

"I understand," he said. She would never know how much he did understand.

Freeing her hand with a little lubricant she was dismayed at the loss of her ring. Turning to her husband, "I'm sorry."

He simply looked at her, "It's over anyway." Picking up his coat he turned and left the apartment with a stunned trio behind him.

* * *

Roy was quiet on the ride back to the station. "You okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yea, guess it just hit too close to home, ya know?" Roy said quietly.

Johnny took a deep breath, "Listen, you need to talk about it Roy. I know you don't want to but we both know it's bothering you."

"I know it's the right thing to do. I guess I assumed we'd be married until we were old and grey."

Johnny felt badly for what his best friend was going through. His life had been nothing but turmoil for over a year now since the fire that almost took his life. Johnny asked a heavy question, "Do you regret going through with it?" He had been supportive of his friend through everything knowing that what she did to him was almost more than he was able to bear for a long time. But in the last few months Johnny had seen him come out of that dark place and become the old Roy again.

Roy shook his head, "No. I knew it was over a long time ago." He looked over to his partner, "It was over before that fire we just couldn't face it."

Johnny took him by the shoulder, "You're gonna be all right pally."

Roy smiled, "I know. Today's a good day."

Looking at the smile on his face Johnny squinted his eyes a little in a suspicious manner. "You wouldn't happen to …"

The radio went off again, "Station 51…structure fire………………..time out 1611."

* * *

Pulling up to the house flames were visible immediately through the front window. Johnny and Roy jumped out of the truck and quickly pulled on their turnout coats, grabbed tanks and masks. Mike pulled the engine also in front of the house and began preparing the lines to be charged. Hank ran up to the front porch and banged loudly on the door, yelling "FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

Getting no response he motioned for Chet and Marco, "One and half inch Kelly!" Johnny and Roy moved up to the door. "Do a sweep but make it quick."

"Sure Cap," Johnny said as he put his face mask on. Looking over to his partner, to make sure he was ready, he knocked the door open with an axe. Moving into the living room they could see all the furniture and flooring was engulfed in flames with the edges of them now moving across the ceiling. Hank moved aside while Chet and Marco entered the dwelling with line in tow.

As they worked on extinguishing the flames the paramedics moved quickly through the downstairs finding no one. They headed up the stairs they went into each room. Johnny found the bathroom empty which he then closed the door and marked it with an 'X'. Roy went into the first bedroom which was completely full of pink frills, ruffles and wall to wall dolls. He looked under the bed and found a little blonde headed girl who looked to be about five with big blue eyes full of fear.

"Come on sweetheart, you're going to be okay," Roy said through his mask.

She was coughing so Roy took off his mask and put it on her face. Picking her up in his arms he headed back to the hallway.

Johnny had gone into what appeared to be the master bedroom and initially found nothing. He opened up the bathroom door and found a woman holding tightly onto her son. "Thank God," she cried out.

"Are you hurt?" Johnny asked.

She shook her head no, "Please get us out of here."

Johnny took her hand and helped her stand up; the young boy who seemed about eight was right beside her. He reached down and picked him up as he took his mask off and put it over the child's face. Taking the mother by the arm he guided her to the hallway. "My daughter, please get my daughter!"

"We'll get her, just calm down. I've got to get you two out of here."

As they entered the hallway they saw Roy already coming down from the far end with the little girl in his arms. Johnny surmised quickly that she seemed alright as she clung to the fireman with all her might. Moving right behind them they went back down the stairs and out the front door.

When they got by the squad both men put the children down by their mother. The little girl cried in her mother's arms, "Daddy, daddy." The mother held her close and tried to comfort her.

Roy knelt down, "Ma'am is there someone else in the house?" His greatest concern that they might have left someone behind.

She shook her head, "No, just us."

Roy didn't understand as the little girl continued to cry for her father. The young mother saw the look of concern on the man's face. "My husband and I are divorced."

He almost caught his breath as he looked at the little family clinging to each other. He nodded his understanding. After he and Johnny did an assessment on each of them they decided that the little girl, who was still coughing needed to be evaluated in the ER. Children were much quicker to succumb to smoke inhalation than adults.

"Johnny, I'll ride in with them," Roy said as he helped them into the ambulance.

But Johnny had already seen the look on his friends face. A mother and two small children, almost identical to his own who could have lost their lives in that house. What was it about this day that was out to get the man who was trying desperately to pull his life back together?

"Let me go Roy," Johnny simply asked.

Looking at the worry in his eyes Roy smiled, "It's alright. I'm okay."

Johnny closed the doors and hit the door twice to indicate they were ready to go. As he watched the ambulance pull away Hank came up behind him.

"He doing okay?"

Johnny laughed, "Actually Cap, I think he's doing better than the rest of us today."


	4. Chapter 4

D-Day

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_It's like déjà-vu, all over again." Yogi Berra_

* * *

Chapter 4

By the time everyone got back the station they were tired, dirty and hungry. Hank gave out shower assignments with Mike and Marco going first as Chet, Johnny and Roy collapsed into the chairs and on the couch of the dayroom.

Hank went to his office to work on paperwork until his turn for showers and dinner. The silence that abounded in the station indicated his crew was tired from the hectic day.

Suddenly the station was engulfed in the tirade yell from the locker room.

"CHETTTT!!!!!"

Everyone was on their feet instantly and running through the bay to the locker room. Rushing through the door everyone stopped dead in their tracks to see Mike standing with nothing but a towel around his waist, looking in the mirror at his completely red hair.

He turned around at Chet, "I'm going to kill you Kelly."

Chet looked suddenly afraid for his own safety, "Guys, I swear. I didn't do it!" He looked to each of them with his hands held out.

Knowing now that the normally quiet engineer wasn't physically hurt they had to work hard to stifle the laughter as he looked like a giant lit wooden matchstick.

"I don't know Mike, reds kinda becoming on ya," Johnny laughed as he leaned against the lockers.

Stoker didn't appreciate all the attention any more than he did the red hair. He stomped back into the shower in an effort to get some of the red out. The others followed Marco into the kitchen hoping for some dinner as soon as possible.

When everyone was cleaned up and ready for dinner Marco opened up the oven to pull out the casserole which was already cooked and ready to eat. He reached to open up the drawer for a pot holder and was surprised that it seemed to be sticking. He gave it a little tug to no avail. Knowing that a drawer couldn't get the best of him he pulled harder. Roy watched him with fascination.

"Problem there Marco?" Roy asked.

He shook his head, "No, no problem. Johnny can you get the table set for me?" He continued to work on the drawer.

Johnny stood up, "Sure." He pulled out plates from the cabinet and the napkins but when he reached for the silverware drawer it wouldn't open. "What's wrong with you," he mumbled to himself.

"That one stuck too?" Marco asked as he stood back and looked at the drawer.

Relaxed in his chair Roy continued to watch the show.

"Yea," Johnny said with a frown on his face. "It won't budge." Out of curiosity he reached over and pulled on the next one. "Hey, this one is stuck too."

Hank came into the kitchen to find Marco and Johnny leaning over several drawers pulling and getting more and more frustrated. "What are you two doing?"

"None of the drawers will open Cap," Marco said.

Hank walked over and tried to help with some little tugs here and there. Nothing major just a little try. He looked back to see the red headed Mike come join them, "Mike grab me a screw driver buddy."

Mike went out into the bay then returned with what his Captain requested. "Johnny, I'll pry it with this if you'll pull."

As Hank rammed the screw driver into the drawer as Johnny grabbed the handle and pulled with all his might. With just the first tug the drawer flew open and Johnny went straight back on his butt with a resounding thump.

Roy jumped up, "You alright?"

Johnny got himself up, "Yea, I'm fine. Stupid drawer. What was making it stick?"

Hank pulled out the drawer and turned it over. The entire bottom, along the metal track, was covered with duct tape.

Everyone started laughing, including Roy. "Cheeettt?" Johnny said in a very stern tone of voice.

Chet just sat down, "I guess it wouldn't do any good for me to say I didn't do it, would it?"

* * *

During dinner everyone had to work hard to just avoid not staring at Mike even though a lot of the redness had washed out he was still a matching partner to his Big Red in the bay.

"So Roy, you planning on double dating with Johnny boy here?" Chet asked as he munched down on the excellent casserole Marco had made.

Roy rolled his eyes, "I'm not looking to date anytime soon."

"Not date? A little while ago you were threatening to toss me your leftovers partner," Johnny said with a smirk.

"Now that sounds about right," Chet added.

Johnny pointed his fork at Chet, "Now you listen here I don't need anyone's throw aways."

Chet just grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Roy, I think we've found a sore spot here."

Waving his hand, "Oh no, you're not dragging me into this conversation." Looking hard at the mustached man, "You started this conversation now we'll all have to pay for it."

Johnny looked at Roy, "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

The tones sounded and they all jumped up from the table, "Station 51. Heart attack…………..time out 1945."

* * *

Roy drove down the road working to keep his mind on where he was going as Johnny gave directions. The engine was close behind them as they pulled up to the little house and parked. Gathering up all the boxes they ran up onto the front porch. It was covered with hanging plants which were apparently healthy and thriving under some one's tender care.

An elderly woman opened the door for them, frantically waving them into the living room. "Please help him." Hank stood beside her in an effort to calm her some. "These guys are the best. They will do everything they can."

Setting the boxes down beside the elderly man Roy reached for a pulse, "Johnny, no pulse." His hand was already pulling open his shirt.

Johnny opened up the bio-phone and gained the precious connection to Rampart. "Rampart we have a male victim of a heart attack, age approximately 80. He is in full arrest. We have begun CPR."

The wife watched as she held onto Hank's arm while they pushed on his chest, put medicines into his frail body, pumped air into his lungs, and talked endlessly to the hospital on the phone. But she knew it was over.

After attempting a full resuscitation they recieved orders transport him immediately. Mike and Marco helped move him to the ambulance stretcher as Chet continued the compressions.

Roy walked over to her, "Ma'am, we're taking him to Rampart Hospital."

She nodded and smiled at the nice young fireman, "Thank you dear. Do you know that we've been married for 42 years?"

He smiled softly at her. He could see in her eyes that she already knew he was gone. "42 years, that's amazing."

She took Roy's hand and looked deep into his blue eyes, "Don't ever give up on love son."

He somehow felt comforted by her words. "I won't," he whispered.

"He was my second husband but he was the one true love of my life. It just took me a while to find him." She patted his arm. "She's out there waiting on you too."

Hank watched with amazement at the exchange between them. It was like she knew everything about the medic.

"Roy, we're ready," Johnny called out bring Roy out of his revere.

"Yes ma'am. Would you like to ride with him?"

She nodded and smiled, "Yes dear, thank you."

Roy took her from Cap's arm and walked her to the ambulance and helped her into the front cab.

* * *

Roy sat in the doctor's lounge sipping on some coffee when Johnny came in. He knew by the look on his partners face that the husband didn't make it.

"Hey, Roy?"

"Yea?"

"What was his wife telling you?"

"Oh just something about love waiting on me out there." He got up and put his coffee mug in the sink.

Johnny eyed him closely, "Sounds like a smart lady."

Roy smiled, "Can you believe they had been married 42 years?"

"42 years? That's incredible," Johnny said.

Dixie came in next to grab some coffee. She looked at Roy trying to surmise by the look on his face how his day was going. "Heard that last one was a ruff call."

"Yea," Roy said quietly.

"At least the day's almost over," she said referring to his D-day more than the physical end of the day.

Johnny put his cup in the sink, "I can tell you one thing. I'm ready for this day to be over. Between one call after another and Chet wreaking havoc at the station, I'm worn out."

She grinned knowing what kind of havoc 'the phantom' could cause when on shift. "Guess that makes the day a little worse huh?"

Roy stood up, "I don't know Dix, makes the day more interesting and makes it go faster." He winked at her.

She widened her eyes, "Well, I guess that's true too."

Roy smiled as he left the room. Yes, today was a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

D-Day

_These good fellows don't belong to me but I promise when I'm done to pick um up, dust um off and with a kiss on the cheek return them safely home._

"_Our life is an apprenticeship to the truth that around every circle another can be drawn, that there is no end in nature, but every end is a beginning." Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Chapter 5

Roy backed the squad up into the bay and climbed out feeling pretty good as the day was coming to a close. He walked over to the door and pressed the button to close the bay door then headed to the kitchen. A smirky grin came across his face as he was greeted by all the guys standing around the table with a cake in the middle. On the cake was written, _HAPPY D-DAY!_ complete with candles.

Johnny slapped him on the back, grinning like a goofy clown. "Blow um out partner." You deserve this, Johnny thought to himself with a sense of pride in his friend making this far.

All of them around the table felt the same way. Roy deserved to finally be happy after all he had been through. Each one remembered that fateful night when they almost lost him to a fire and were thankful that he eventually returned back to the fold of the A-shift family. Roy walked over and blew out the candles, "Thanks guys." As he looked around the table he was thankful for the men standing there. They had stuck with him through thick and thin and never wavered. This cake simply showed their continued support as he began the next step.

Chet rubbed his hands together, "Now to cut it." He'd waited all day on this. They had managed to take everything sweet away from him but tonight he was having cake, come hell or high water.

Mike reached in the cabinet and got out plates and then grabbed some forks as Hank passed Roy the knife. "You have the honors pally."

"Squad 51…woman injured……………..time out 2048."

They could only but smile at him as he quickly cut the first piece and then ran out the door with Johnny.

"We can still eat it, right Cap?" Chet asked with anticipation of the delicious looking dessert.

Hank could only shake his head at the man. If he withheld this sweet from him he might go postal on them. "Go ahead but leave them a piece."

With great delight the men dove into the cake.

* * *

It was pretty much bedtime when Johnny and Roy finally made it back to the station. The others were already in the dorm getting into bed as Roy pulled out forks and plates while Johnny poured them some milk, after he poked his finger in the top of the glass.

Roy just chuckled, "Paranoid partner?"

"We'll this place hasn't exactly been the safest place in the last 24hrs," Johnny said as he closely eyed his partner.

"You're telling me. If you remember I was the first victim," Roy said as he took a mouth full of cake.

Johnny rubbed his tired eyes, "Yea, right. Victim."

Roy looked serious at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about partner."

Reading each other's mind they put their dishes in the sink and headed towards the dorm for bed.

This time it was Marco's turn as they heard him yell at the top of his lungs. Johnny and Roy went running in to find him poking at his bed with the broom.

"What are you doing," Hank asked.

"Snake! There's a snake in my bed!" That was quickly followed with a long litany of Spanish that made all the men suddenly grateful that they didn't speak the language. After beating the bed to death with the broom he took the handle and lifted up the covers to find a green garden snake still moving around.

Roy walked over and picked it up, "I don't think it's very afraid of the broom there pally."

"Just get rid of it," he replied with exasperation.

Taking off their uniform pants and shirts everyone crawled into bed with their turnout boots and pants at the ready beside them.

The room was quiet with scattered snoring going on throughout the room but Johnny could hear Roy's tossing and turning. They had been partners for too long and he could tell that something was still bothering his friend.

He propped up on an elbow and turned to him, "Roy?"

Roy was on his stomach, his arms up under the pillow. He was desperate for sleep but so far it was eluding him. "What?" He whispered.

"You gonna finally tell me what's really bothering you?" Johnny knew he had talked some but there was something else. Something that he wasn't sharing just yet. His best friend and brother was still withholding something painful.

Roy took a deep breath, "I had love once Johnny, why would I ever get that chance again?"

So that was it. Roy was worried that he would be alone and never have another shot at being happy. But he knew something that Roy hadn't figured out yet. He just wasn't quite ready for it yet.

"She's out there pally. Trust me."

Roy propped up on his elbows and looked over into the dark and could easily see the smile on Johnny's face. "You look like you know something."

Johnny shook his head quickly, "Just a feeling is all."

That brought a smile to his face. "I take it you're up for a while?"

Johnny lay back down, propping his arm over his face. "I just can't sleep."

Roy sat up. "Me either, come on."

* * *

Despite the hectic day the night was quiet for the crew as they were all awoken to the morning tones. Hank stood up and after stretching out his lean, lanky body picked up the phone and called their morning check in to dispatch. Marco got up and pulled up his turn out pants with the goal of getting coffee started as soon as possible. Mike dragged his tired red headed body to the latrine first.

The peaceful morning was shattered by the screaming of Chet, "HHHEEELLLLPPP!"

Johnny and Roy shot up like bullets, still trying to push the sleep out of their eyes only to find everyone running back into the dorm.

Chet could only lay there and listen to the hysterical laughter of all his so called friends as he certainly couldn't move a muscle.

Hank ran up to the bed and stopped with a well contained smirk on his face, "Kelly, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"Cap, I'm pretty darn sure I didn't do this to myself," he said as he lay on his back, his arms at his side. He was at their complete mercy, "Come on guys….let me up." He begged them as he struggled against the complete neck to toe cocoon of saran wrap that he was encased in.

"How can anyone sleep through that?" Mike asked him as he watched the poor man struggle against the tight binding.

Johnny was laughing so hard he was about doubled over, "Can we just leave him there till next shift Cap?" He managed to get out.

Hank put his hands on his hips. Thank God this shift was almost over, he was exhausted. "Get him out of there."

"Aww Cap, do we have ta?" Johnny whined.

"Out now, before we get toned out." Hank headed to his office leaving them to deal with the now conquered Phantom.

Johnny pulled out his work scissors and began cutting the mummy from his restraints.

"And you guys still think it's me?" Chet complained while he waited.

Mike still stood over him enjoying the show as he ran his fingers through his red hair, "I don't know Chet. It would be just like you to do all this just to throw us off track."

Finally released Chet stood up and did several stretches to uncramp his muscles. "I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna be glad to get out of here. I feel like I have a giant target painted on my back."

The men finally all moved out to the kitchen where Marco already had some coffee brewing, sat down and contemplated the shift. They knew that everyone had been hit but the Captain but when Johnny and Roy were out on their last call they had discussed it and come up with a plan of their own. Report went quickly as the B-shift came in and took over the duty leaving the others ready to change clothes and head out.

Chet took off his shirt and passed it to Roy, both of them. The first one and then the one to replace the mustard incident. Taking his pants off he folded them up and put then with the other pair still not sure what was up with them. He took out his blue jeans and pulled them on but this time he smiled.

Marco had to laugh as Chet tried to gather up the extra large blue jeans around his waist. "Very funny guys." They were at least 4 sizes too big.

"Now see there pally, stay off the sweets and you drop pounds like crazy," Johnny said with a chuckle.

Chet couldn't even walk without holding his pants in his hands. "Roy, would you mind taking these to Cap for me?"

Roy reached out for them, "Sure." He left the locker room and went down to Cap's office and knocked on the door.

"Here are the extra pants Cap," he said passing them over.

Hank sat back and eyed the medic. "So made it through this shift I see?"

"Yea, thanks to friends," Roy said back just as seriously.

"Sometimes it takes a little help to get through the rough times," Hank said with a little nod.

"That's what our counselor said Cap," Roy said leaning against the wall.

"Well, I'm glad we could all be so much…um…help to you." He let a little smile escape his lips.

Roy stood back up, "Well, like we were told, a lot of friends and a little humor goes a long way." He turned back to the door.

Hank stood up and picked up the cardboard box, "Don't forget these pally."

Roy took the box, "Cap?"

"Marinson called yesterday. Said to be sure and fix the labels back and return them to him by Monday."

Roy grinned at his Captains discretion, "Sure thing Cap. Have a good weekend."

"You too pally," Hank said as he watched him leave.

As Roy moved out the bay back doors to the parking lot he saw the whole crew standing there waiting on him. He was a little nervous by the way they were eyeing him. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just chatting," Marco said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Yea Roy can't we just have a quiet moment to say goodbye?" Chet said innocently.

A smile emerged from his face as his blue eyes sparkled. Yes, they were his family and it had been a good day. "Have a good weekend guys." He knew he might pay for this later but for now he just savored the moment.

They all waved bye as they watched him pull out of the driveway and into the street. As they looked at the big sign on his back bumper they all died laughing.

JUST DIVOCED HOT FIREMAN!  
FOR YOUR CHANCE CALL XXX-XXXX

"He's gonna kill us," Mike said.

Chet waved him off, "He asked for it messing with the Phantom so well."

"He'll have to change his phone number," Marco added while still laughing.

"Not bad for a D-day huh Johnny?" Chet asked as he held his shoulder.

Johnny gave a deep sigh and knew that his friend would be just fine, "Yep pally. A good D-day."


End file.
